1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fuel delivery system for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-functional fuel delivery system.
2. Related Art
Internal combustion engines used in automobiles and the like employ sophisticated engine control technologies making use of a variety of sensors and actuators in communication with powertrain control module circuitry. Engine control provided by these systems may provide increased performance, reduced emissions and higher reliability in the operation of the vehicle.
The powertrain control module (PCM) circuitry may be located near the vehicle fire wall to provide a secure mounting of the circuitry away from the high temperature components of engine and allow communication with driver instrumentation in the passenger compartment.
The PCM communicates with a variety of sensors on or close to the engine, for example, sensors for air mass flow, engine temperature, throttle position, engine speed and crankshaft position. The PCM, in receiving these sensor signals, produces actuator signals used to control fuel injectors, ignition coils and the like.
Many of the delivery system assemblies are often rigidly attached to the engine in close proximity to one another and have a number of rigid connections between the various components of the different systems. Therefore, access to one system assembly often requires the difficult disengagement of a number of rigid connections as well as removal of a number of components to gain access to the desired components.
One aspect of the present invention regards an integrated control and fuel delivery system having an intake manifold that receives a portion of an airflow and delivers air to an engine and a fuel spacer that receives the air from the intake manifold. The fuel spacer includes a wiring harness. A control module is disposed on the fuel spacer adjacent to the intake manifold of the engine.
Another aspect of the present invention regards an integrated control and fuel delivery system for a vehicle having an engine and an intake manifold that receives a portion of an airflow. The integrated control and fuel delivery system includes a fuel spacer having a casting, a wiring harness connected to the casting, a fuel rail and a over-mold mated to the casting, the wiring harness and the fuel rail. The fuel spacer is disposed between the intake manifold and the engine. The integrated control and fuel delivery system also includes a PCM disposed on the fuel spacer in an airflow that is received by the intake manifold. The PCM is in communication with the wiring harness.
In another aspect, a method of producing an over-molded fuel spacer by placing a casting, a fuel rail, and a wiring harness into an injection molding tool. The injection molding tool over-molds the casting, the fuel rail and the wiring harness with a glass filled nylon material.
Each aspect of the present invention provides the advantages of reducing the number of parts count and providing weight savings. In addition, by moving the PCM to an xe2x80x9con-enginexe2x80x9d location, the cost and complexity of the vehicle wiring harness is reduced.
Additional embodiments and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims when considered with the accompanying drawing.